Change
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Ada kalanya hidup mengalami perubahan. Dan perubahan dalam hidupku itu, suatu hal yang tak pernah kuinginkan./AU/One Shot/SasoSaku dedicated for "Family - Fall and Feel", Flowing Bittersweet./RnR? :D


Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Change** © 2013

by MizuRaiNa

A SasoSaku fanfiction dedicated for **Family****-****Fall****and****Feel**

Theme : _Flowing__Bittersweet_

* * *

**...**

~Hope you like it!~

**...**

* * *

Bel istirahat telah berdentang beberapa menit lalu. Aku masih terdiam di bangkuku. Yang aku lakukan? Entahlah. Aku hanya duduk manis di bangkuku dengan tangan kanan menopang dagu. Pikiranku kosong, tak memikirkan apapun. Yeah, aku merasa jenuh menunggu bel masuk yang berbunyi sekitar dua puluh lima menit nanti.

Terlintas di pikiranku untuk pergi ke kantin. Tapi aku tak mood makan atau minum saat ini. Percuma pergi ke sana jika aku tak memesan satu makanan pun. Tetap menganggur seperti yang aku lakukan sekarang.

Aku menghela napas. Pandanganku kuarahkan ke bawah. Melihat-lihat suasana di luar sana, di sekitar lapang basket dan deretan kelas tingkat dua. Tak sengaja, aku melihat sesosok siswi memakai seragam khas tingkat kedua—rok kotak-kotak dengan warna merah mendominasi dan putih hitam sebagai platnya. Ia duduk di bawah pohoh sakura yang berdiameter cukup besar. Seorang diri. Aku menelisik, mengamatinya. Ia sedang menelungkupkan wajahnya pada kedua lutut yang menjadi tumpuannya. Warna rambutnya yang unik, teringat pada seseorang. Ah, tak salah lagi. Itu memang dia.

Kakiku mulai kulangkahkan keluar kelas. Kedua tanganku kumasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Ekspresiku tampak datar, walaupun aku menangkap bisik-bisik di antara perempuan yang aku lewati. _Well_, aku tak peduli apa kata orang.

Setelah melewati lantai pertama—ruangan kelas tingkat satu, dan beberapa meter dari lapangan basket, aku berjalan menghampiri siswi yang tadi kulihat. Posisinya masih sama. Apakah ia menangis?

"Hei," sapaku padanya. Aku mendudukkan diriku di samping kanannya.

Tak ada jawaban. Mungkin ia tak mendengar sapaanku atau ia tak mengira ada orang yang menyapanya. Um, kukira sama saja.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku kedua kalinya dengan suara lebih keras namun dengan nada lembut.

Ia mendongak, menampakkan wajahnya yang sembab dan jejak air mata tampak di pipinya. Seperti dugaanku. Ia memang telah menangis. Aku menampakkan seulas senyum simpul. Perlahan, ia mengusap mata dan pipinya lalu membalas senyumanku dengan senyuman—yang kulihat—sedikit dipaksakan.

"Tak apa-apa." Ia mengamatiku dari mulai ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Bola matanya agak melebar dan mulutnya selama sepersekian detik terbuka lalu menutup kembali. Diperhatikan seperti itu membuatku jengah juga.

_"Senpai_? Kenapa apa di sini?" Ia menatapku dengan tatapan heran. Aku menahan diriku yang ingin terkekeh geli. Ah, kau selalu lupa padaku.

"Menemuimu, mungkin?" Aku menggaruk rambut merahku yang tak gatal. Menampakkan ekspresi berpikir yang entah terlihat seperti apa. Yeah, aku lebih sering menggunakan ekspresi datarku.

Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Bola mata hijaunya memutus kontak mata dengan iris _hazel_-ku. Aneh. Kenapa tiba-tiba reaksinya seperti itu? Sudahlah. Itu tak penting. Bukankah ada yang lebih penting yang harus kautanyakan? _Nee_, Sasori?

"Tak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Aku hanya bosan di kelas." Ia membuka mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o'. Membuatnya tampak lucu dan menggemaskan! Aku melanjutkan perkataanku dengan melemparkan pertanyaan padanya, "oh ya, kenapa kau ada di sini? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Cahaya yang terpancar dari iris _emerald_-nya meredup. Ia lagi-lagi menenggelamkan dirinya pada kedua lututnya. Aku menghela napas berat. Sungguh, aku tak bermaksud mengingatkannya kembali pada peristiwa yang tak ingin dibicarakannya.

Tak lama kemudian, ia menampakkan kedua matanya namun dengan pandangan mengarah pada jemari tangan kanannya yang memainkan tali sepatu yang dipakainya. Aku pikir, ia menimbang-nimbang keputusan untuk menceritakannya padaku atau tidak. Lambat laun, ia mulai bersuara.

"Aku selalu dikucilkan oleh teman-temanku. Padahal aku ingin bersama mereka. Me-mereka ... membenciku."

Aku mengusap pelan rambut merah mudanya. Cairan bening itu mulai berlomba-lomba untuk keluar dari kelopak mata siswi itu. Sakura, kau jangan bersedih. Aku tak tega melihatmu yang seperti ini.

"Bukan berarti mereka membencimu. Mungkin, ada hal yang tak mereka sukai dari sikapmu?" ujarku berusaha menghibur dirinya.

Ia mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aku tak tahu pasti. Mereka selalu mencibirku dan mengucilkanku. Mereka bilang, aku pelupa akut."

Senyumku memudar secara perlahan. Jangankan mereka, kau bahkan lupa padaku, Sakura.

"Kau coba saja lagi berbaur dengan mereka. Atau, jika mereka tetap bersikap seperti itu padamu, aku bisa menjadi temanmu."

"Benarkah _Senpai_?"  
Aku mengangguk mantap. "Tentu." Aku menghela napas sejenak. "Jika ada waktu senggang, seperti istirahat sekarang ini, kau bisa mengobrol denganku."

Pancaran matanya yang tadi sempat meredup kembali bersinar.

"Arigatou, _Senpai_. Aku akan menunggu _Senpai_ di sini. Boleh 'kan?"

Untuk kedua kalinya, aku mengangguk. "Ya."

Pembicaraan selanjutnya, aku tak ingat dengan pasti apa yang kami bicarakan. Yang jelas, ia bersemangat dan tersenyum saat menceritakan pengalaman atau tentangnya padaku. Melihatnya yang tak murung seperti itu, membuat hatiku lega. Biarlah aku menjadi sosok lain yang tak dikenalnya asal ia tak bersedih.

* * *

**...**

* * *

"_Tadaima_~" Aku langsung menjawab salam itu dan berjalan menghampirinya yang sedang melepas sepatu sekolahnya.

"_Okaeri_, Sakura-_chan_."

Tubuhnya mematung sesaat. Ia tampak kebingungan saat melihat wajahku. Aku yakin, ia sedang berpikir keras mengingat-ngingat wajah _asing_ diriku di matanya.

"Bagaimana di sekolah?" tanyaku, memecah kebisuan yang terjadi selama beberapa detik karena tatapannya yang menelisik ke arahku.

Ekspesinya berubah dari kebingungan menjadi cerah. Seolah ia telah mendapatkan jawaban apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

"Kurasa lebih dari kata baik, _Onii-san_." Senyum sumringah terukir di sudut bibirnya. Ia mengangguk pelan. Kakinya melangkah mendekatiku, lalu mendahuluiku.

"Oh ya? Kau mau cerita 'kan sama _Onii-san_-mu ini?" Aku mengikuti di belakangnya yang masuk ke dalam ruangan bernuansa merah muda, warna kesukaannya.

Ia menaruh tas punggung miliknya ke atas meja belajar. Tubuhnya ia rebahkan dengan asal di atas kasur berukuran _king__size_ di belakangnya. Aku menarik kursi di depan meja belajar untuk kududuki. Duduk dengan mendekap sandaran kursi itu dan menghadap pada adik perempuan bersurai merah muda sepundak yang sedang terlentang di kasurnya. Kulihat senyuman masih mengembang di bibirnya.

"Hei, Sakura-_chan_, bukankah kau mau bercerita?" Sakura mendudukkan dirinya. Sebuah bantal ia ambil dan diletakkan di atas pangkuannya. Lengannya ia letakkan di atas bantal tersebut.

"Iya, iya. _Onii-san_ bawel." Ia menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu melanjutkan kembali ucapannya, "tadi pagi, ketika ada pelajaran yang kosong, teman-temanku terlihat senang sekali berbincang-bincang. Aku juga ingin akrab dengan mereka. Namun, waktu aku menghampiri mereka, mereka malah memberikan tatapan tak suka dan mungkin benci."

Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Yang aku tak suka, mereka mencibirku dengan sebutan 'pelupa' dan 'anak acuh tak acuh pada orang lain'."

Aku hendak mendekat ke arahnya untuk menenangkan emosinya yang terlihat tak teratur. Namun, kuurungkan niatku karena raut sedih yang tampak di wajahnya berubah. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi _Onii-san_, saat aku menyendiri di bawah pohon sakura, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menghampiriku. Kakak kelas lagi. Awalnya aku tak menyangka dan terkejut. Setelah ia mengusap lembut puncak kepalaku, perasaanku jadi tenang. Dan ... kau tau _Onii-san_? Dia mau jadi temanku!"

"Wah, kau beruntung Sakura-_chan_! Seperti apa orangnya?"

Ia berpikir keras. Menggerakkan bola matanya ke atas untuk mengingat-ngingat. Jari telunjuknya ia letakkan di keningnya—bergerak-gerak. Aku menghela napas berat. Pasti seperti ini. Seharusnya aku tak menanyakan hal itu.

Sakura mendesah pelan, "_Gomen__Onii-san_, aku tak ingat sama sekali." Ia menatapku dengan tatapan rasa bersalah. Mencoba berpikir lagi namun tetap tak membuahkan hasil. "_Gomen__ne_."

"Sudahlah, tak penting juga. Bukankah kau telah menemukan seorang teman yang akan menemanimu jika kau kesepian?"

Ia membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. Aku teringat sesuatu saat melihat pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Oh ya, kau bahkan belum mengganti seragammu. Istirahatkan saja tubuhmu Sakura-_chan_." Aku membalikkan tubuhku untuk melirik pada jam weker yang ada di belakangku—di meja belajarnya. "Tuh kan, hampir sore. Kau harus tidur siang. Semoga kau tak sedih lagi di sekolah karena ada _Senpai_yang kau katakan itu."

Aku menghampirinya untuk mengacak-acak rambut merah muda miliknya. Ia terkekeh geli. Tanpa sadar aku pun menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Aku menutup pintu kamarnya dan melangkah menuju kamarku yang terletak berdampingan dengan kamar Sakura. Langsung saja aku merebahkan diriku di atas kasur.

Aku memejamkan kelopak mataku, memutar ulang kejadian yang kualami hari ini. Ketika di sekolah, ia selalu tak mengenali diriku yang berbalut seragam sekolah. Ah, bukan. Bukan aku saja. Lebih tepatnya, ia memang tak bisa mengingat wajah semua orang, juga orang yang selalu berada di dekatnya. Bahkan termasuk aku, yang notabene kakaknya sendiri. Ia menderita penyakit yang menyerang pikirannya. Aku lupa namanya apa. Sudah lama aku mencari informasi itu di internet. Ia hanya mengingat orang dari kelakuan dan cara berpakain orang itu.

Walaupun begitu, aku tak akan seperti teman-temanmu, Sakura. Aku tetap akan menjadi temanmu saat di sekolah, sekaligus kakakmu saat di rumah. Begini saja sudah cukup. Asal kau ada di dekatku. Aku tak bisa bayangkan jika aku dan kau terpaut jarak.

Tak terasa, aku terlelap dalam tidurku.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Hari terburuk yang tak pernah kusangka-sangka terjadi dalam hidupku. Saat itu telah larut malam. Aku yang masih di dalam kamar Sakura karena keasyikan berbincang-bincang dan bersenda gurau dengannya. Tawa kami sontak terhenti ketika suara-suara di luar kamar yg tertutup ini terdengar nyaring. Suara siapa lagi kalau bukan _Okaa-san_dan _Otou-san_kami.

"Masuk rumah itu harusnya ngucapin salam. Bukan langsung marah-marah tak jelas."

Jarak kami semakin merapat. Lengan kananku terulur mendekap tubuh ringkihnya. Aku tahu pembicaraan ini. Pembicaraan yang tak lain pertengkaran-pertengkaran yang sudah tak asing lagi di telinga kami. Namun kali ini, firasatku mengatakan akan terjadi suatu hal buruk.

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Kau!"

"Tak usah mencampuri urusanku! Apa saja yang aku lakukan kau tak usah peduli!"

"Oh, begitu? Karena perempuan lainkah yang membuat sikapmu seperti itu?"

"Lalu, apa maumu? Asal kau ingat, aku menikahimu karena terpaksa!"

"Ya ya ya, aku ingat. Sebegitu bencikah kau padaku?"

"Aku sudah muak. Aku muak denganmu yang tak bisa mengurus rumah tangga ini. Aku muak dengan anak-anakmu yang tak dapat dibanggakan sama sekali!"

Aku dan Sakura berpelukan erat. Sungguh. Aku tak ingin lagi mendengarkan perdebatan ini. Kurasakan tubuh Sakura bergetar. Aku tahu ia menangis saat ini. Aku mengusap pelan punggungnya. Tenanglah Sakura. Aku ada di sini.

_Plak!_

Suara tamparan terdengar jelas.

"Itu anakmu juga! Tega-teganya kau tak mengakuinya! Bukankah kau juga tak bisa menyempatkan waktu untuk anak-anakmu?!"

Suara _Okaa-san_ tampak parau. Ia pasti menahan tangis. Aku tak tahan membayangkannya. Dadaku sesak, hatiku sakit. Air mataku menggenang.

"Kau berani sekali padaku! Kurasa rumah tangga ini tak bisa dipertahankan lagi. Aku muak. Aku akan menceraikanmu!"

Suara _Otou-san_bagai petir menggelegar. Menusuk tepat ke ulu hati. Cerai? Membayangkannya saja aku tak mampu. Benarkah ... akan berakhir? Aku tak mampu menahan air mataku. Pelukan kami semakin erat. Kurasakan punggungku basah oleh air mata adikku.

_Brak!_

Suara pintu kamar yang sengaja dibanting kasar mengagetkan kami. Kami terpekik pelan. Tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakit ini.

"_Onii-san_ ..."

Aku masih tetap diam. Lebih tepatnya menangis dalam diam. Ah, andai saja waktu berhenti saat ini. Aku tak ingin ada hari esok dan seterusnya.

**...**

Dua hari setelah malam itu, gugatan cerai telah diikrarkan dan disahkan. Aku terpaksa tetap tinggal dengan _Otou-san_ sedangkan Sakura pergi dari rumah ini dengan _Okaa-san_. Aku ingin sekali menolak. Aku ingin sekali keluarga ini tetap utuh walau pertengkaran sering terjadi. Aku ingin ... aku ingin tetap bersamanya.

Sakura ...

Bagaimana engkau kelak? Aku tak bisa lagi menghubungimu. Aku tak bisa lagi menghiburmu yang seringkali kesepian itu. Aku tak bisa lagi menjadi sosok '_Senpai_' yang selalu ada ketika eksistensimu tak dianggap oleh teman sekelasmu. Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu mendapati sang _senpai_ yang tiba-tiba menghilang bersamaan dengan sosok _Aniki_-mu?

Aku tersentak kaget saat seseorang menepuk bahuku. Dia. Sakura. Aku langsung menariknya ke dalam pelukanku. Memeluknya erat. Aku tak mau kehilangannya. Kami masih berpelukan erat hingga suara _Okaa-san_ membuat kami refleks melepaskan pelukan masing-masing.

"Ayo Sakura-_chan_. Selamat tinggal Sasori-_kun_. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

_Okaa-san_ mengacak-acak rambut merahku. Ia tersenyum padaku. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman miris. Tatapanku teralih pada Sakura yang menampakkan ekspresi sedihnya. Ia memaksakan untuk melengkungkan seulas senyum.

Tak ada yang berbicara lagi. Hanya isyarat mata kami yang saling tak ingin berpisah. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berbalik, meninggalkanku yang masih mematung di tempat dengan cucuran air mata.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Aku mengambil sebatang rokok yang menyala. Kuhisap dalam-dalam asap rokok hingga masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Mengecap rasa pahit rokok terasa enak dan cukup menenangkan pikiran.

"Sasori!" Sontak aku menolehkan kepalaku ke asal suara yang memanggilku. Seorang siswa berambut pirang dengan tiga guratan di pipinya. Naruto. Anak yang notabene badung di sekolah ini. _Well_, sebenarnya dua tahun belakangan ini aku pun termasuk ke dalam kategori itu.

"Hn?" tanyaku malas. Untuk apa ia mendatangiku?

"Kau tahu? Aku bertemu Sakura loh!"

Otakku mencerna dengan lambat yang barusan ia katakan. Apa? Sakura?

Bola mataku sedikit melebar. Sudah lama sekali aku tak mendengar nama itu. Sudah lama pula aku tak memikirkannya. Tiga tahun hampir berlalu membuatku tak ingat akan dirinya. Yeah, aku memang sengaja mengusir bayangnya yang terus terngiang di pikiranku.

"Aku tak percaya," tanggapku dingin dan cuek. Ia merenggut sejenak.

"Aku tak bohong! Saat aku pergi ke _club_ malam di desa Ame, aku melihatnya! Yah, ia tak mengenalku sih."

Aku menatap tajam ke arahnya. _Club_ malam? Apa yang terjadi padanya sehingga mengunjungi tempat seperti itu?

"Kalau kau tak percaya, kau lihat saja sendiri di _club_ yang tak jauh dari taman pusat kota Ame."

Aku beranjak dari tempatku, meninggalkannya dengan tangan terkepal dan perasaan yang ... entahlah. Sulit kudefinisikan.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Seperti yang dikatakan Naruto, aku pergi untuk memastikan apa yang dikatakannya. Aku memang sudah terbiasa keluar malam. Asalkan aku pulang sebelum _Otou-san_ pulang dari kantornya. Itu pun _Otou-san_ tak pernah pulang kurang dari jam dua belas malam. _So_, aku tak perlu khawatir berkeliaran di malam hari. Aku juga terbiasa pergi ke _club_ untuk sekedar minum-minum.

Aku lagi-lagi teringat sosok itu. Sakura ... Bagaimana kehidupanmu? Apakah sepertiku yang tak beraturan dan kacau seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi padamu?

Rasa sesak menggerogoti dadaku saat aku telah sampai di _club_ malam. Aku melihat sosoknya. Ia, berdiri sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seorang lelaki hidung belang yang sedikit-sedikit mencuri kesempatan menyentuh tubuhnya. Hatiku terbakar. Aku tak rela ia diperlakukan seperti itu. Ingin sekali aku menghajar lelaki brengsek itu. Namun melihatnya yang malah menanggapi gurauan si hidung belang itu, hatiku menciut.

Arrgh! Pikiranku kalut!

Kakiku melangkah menghampiri bartender yang tak jauh dari diriya. Aku memesan segelas sampanye dan bersender sembari menikmati tiap tegukan air anggur yang perlahan masuk ke dalam kerongkonganku. Sesekali aku melirik ke arahnya. Akhirnya lelaki sialan itu pergi juga bergabung untuk berjoget dari alunan musik yang D.J lantunkan.

"Ehm!" Aku sengaja berdehem cukup keras untuk menarik perhatiannya. Tak sia-sia juga karena dia melirik ke arahku. Malah ia berjalan mendekatiku.

"Aku baru melihatmu, hei lelaki tampan." Telapak tangannya membelai pipiku. Darahku berdesir. Sejak kapan ia menjadi perempuan penggoda yang aku lihat sekarang ini?

"Mau menghabiskan malam denganku?" lanjutnya dengan nada pelan, lembut dan tentu saja menggoda.

_Deg_!

Jantungku seketika terasa hendak terloncat dari tempatnya. Ia bercanda?

Tak ingatkah kau padaku? Tak ingatkah kau bahwa aku adalah kakakmu satu-satunya?

Lengan satunya merebut gelas sampanye yang kupegang. Ia menarikku sehingga jarakku dengannya hanya tinggal beberapa senti. Haruskah?

Perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku. Bibir kami menempel. Ia menjilati bibir bawahku dengan nakal. Aku tak tahan. Kubalas ciumannya sehingga lidah kami saling beradu. Kami saling bertukar saliva, dan menjelajahi mulut lawan mainnya.

Terlintas sosok perempuan kecil yang ceria dan penuh kasih sayang. Terlintas senyumnya yang tulus saat aku bersamanya. Terlintas keakraban kami ketika masih satu atap. Berbagi cerita, canda dan tawa.

Tidak. Ini bukan cara yang tepat.

Aku melepaskan pagutan bibirku dan dia. Tubuhku sudah terbakar. Namun akal sehat dan logikaku masih berjalan seperti semestinya.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi, Akasuna Haruno." Aku tersenyum miris padanya lalu memberikan selembaran uang di dekat bartender itu. Kulihat alisnya saling bertautan ketika mendengar aku mengucapkan kata yang merupakan namanya, juga ... dengan marga _Otou-san_.

Kau ingatkah? Tidak. Aku yakin tidak.

Aku meninggalkan dirinya yang masih terheran-heran. Heran kenapa aku tahu namamu? Begitu? Aku tertawa miris.

Aku berjalan semakin jauh dari _club_ malam itu. Sakura ... Walaupun kau setiap malam menghabiskan waktumu dengan berbagai pria, kau pasti tak mengingatnya, 'kan?

Mengingat itu, perasaanku merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Ah, sepertinya, hidupku maupun hidupmu telah berubah. Kau tahu? Aku semakin merasa hidupku tak berguna lagi. Apakah lebih baik aku mengakhirinya saja? Entahlah. Biarkan waktu yang menjawab semuanya.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**The****End**

* * *

**Yak!**** Selesai ****juga ****ff ****buat ****event ****ini. ****Ya ****ampuun ****maaf ****yah ****kalau ****serba ****kekurangan. ****Apalagi ****kalo ****feel-nya ****ga****dapet, gaje, abal bin aneh lagi ****u,u**

**Yah, ****sekedar ****buat ****ngeramein ****dan ****ikut ****berpartisipasi ****aja, ****wkwk ****/dor**

**Anw, ****ada ****yg ****tau ****apa ****yg ****diderita(?) ****Sakura? ****Itu****looh Prosopagnosia. Mau tau lebih lanjut cari aja di mbah gugel. Mata udah ga kuat nih pengen tidur -_-**

**Oh ya, maaf, maaf banget kalo banyak typo. Saya ngerjainnya tengah malem ini. Mana harus sahur lagi /malah curhat/**

**Terakhir, jangan lupa kasih review yah. Ini penpik SasoSaku perdanaku loohh~ xD /ga ada yg nanya/**

…

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
